Desperate Love : Infinite Tsukiyomi
by Narita Menari-nari
Summary: Chapter 2 : "Sekarang kemarilah dan serang aku. Tusuk tubuhku dengan kebencianmu" Kalau sudah begini, siapakah yang harus Naruto selamatkan dan siapa yang harus Naruto bunuh? Manusia selama ini tak sadar, bahwa sosok pahlawan itu tak pernah ada, mereka hanya dituntut memilih mana yang harus diselamatkan. Warn : Fem!Naru
1. Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Tragedy

**Title :**

**.**

**Desperate Love : Infinite Tsukiyomi**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate :**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**Pair :**

**.**

**Sasuke X Fem!Naru / Sumaru X Fem!Naru**

**.**

**Warning :**

**.**

**OOC, Typos, Female Naruto, No Yaoi, Etc.**

**.**

**Author's Note : **

.

_Nari-chan baliiiiikkkk. Pengen bikin multichap baru lagi jadinya nulis ini. Chapter ini diambil dari filler waktu Naruto, Neji, Ten-ten, dan Lee diberi misi menjaga Bintang di Hoshigakure. Infinite Tsukiyomi juga aku bikin beda disini. Nextnya tentu lanjutin Chasing you sama nultichap baru lagi dengan plot normal life /ngok/ tapi setelah selesai UN ya~ sebenernya mau lanjutin fic Chasing you waktu tahun baru, tapi terhalang dengan sakit sampe masuk Rumah Sakit, jadinya bener-bener gabisa nulis, sembuh pun sibuk Sekolah lagi T-T) untuk saat ini segini dulu, tungguin aja update yang lain :3_

.

.

.

**Sasuke lari ke Orochimaru, membuat Naruto hancur berkeping-keping dengan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Saat Naruto mulai terpaku pada cinta Sumaru, Sasuke mengendalikan seluruh dunia dan membunuh Sumaru, membunuh buah hati mereka, dan menjadikan Naruto tawanan. Luka, cinta, kebencian, manakah yang menang?**

.

.

.

**Chapter 1 : The Beginning of Tragedy**

.

.

.

_**Don't Like? Don't read~**_

.

.

.

"Sasukeeeee, kau mau pergi kemana hah?!" terdengar nada bicara yang tinggi dari gadis berambut blonde itu. Tangannya sudah terangkat dengan pusaran biru Rasengan di tangannya. Sebagian kecil kulitnya terkelupas akibat chakra panas Kyuubi di tubuhnya. Perlahan tubuhnya akan terambil alih oleh Kyuubi tetapi Naruto mengabaikan itu. Ia hanya fokus untuk membawa Sasuke pulang.

"Heh, nada bicaramu itu memuakkan. Sepertinya aku harus melukai hatimu untuk membiarkanku pergi~" Sasuke berbicara dengan nada mencemooh di air terjun itu. Ia memiringkan bibirnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang gila kearah Naruto.

"Kau tau, apapun tindakanmu, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu memutuskan ikatan kita, Sasuke!" Naruto masih membalas dengan berteriak. Emosinya sungguh sedang meledak, semua sudah berkorban, teman-temannya sekarat dan mati demi percaya padanya dan menyelamatkan Sasuke. Ia menghabiskan chakranya bertarung dengan bawahan aneh Orochimaru itu untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke. Jadi, ia tak boleh gagal dan membuat semuanya jadi sia-sia.

"Menggelikan sekali Naruto. Kau berlaga melakukan ini demi persahabatan kita, tetapi sebenarnya bukan begitu. Mau kuberitahu sesuatu?"

"Apa maksudmu, Teme?!"

"Aku tau sebenarnya kau jatuh cinta padaku. Kakashi dan Tsunade-sama mengetahui itu dan aku mengetahui bahasa mereka."

"Bagimana—jangan bicara omong kosong Sasuke!"

"Sudahlah. Bualanmu hanya egoisme cintamu padaku. Kalaupun memilih, aku lebih suka Sakura yang cantik dan cerdas, tidak bodoh sepertimu."

Deg...

Tangan kiri Naruto memegangi dadanya yang terasa sakit akibat perkataan Sasuke. Apa yang

dikatakan Sasuke ada benarnya juga. Apa arti ikatan mereka hanya egoisme cintanya belaka? Namun

Naruto menolak pemikiran itu. Ia merasa sama sekali tak pernah berpikir seperti itu.

"Kenapa diam? Perkataanku benar kan? Aku tak pernah tertarik padamu Naruto meski kau sahabat baikku."

"Jangan banyak bicara, Teme! Hyaaaa..." Naruto yang emosinya membuncah pun melompat kearah Sasuke melewati air terjun itu.

"Kau yang tutup mulutmu, Naruto! Hyaaaa..." Sasuke pun ikut melompat membawa Chidorinya yang terarah pada Naruto.

"Sasukeeeee..."

"Narutooooo..."

Blarrrr...

Seketika semuanya hancur karena ledakan Chidori dan Rasengan yang saling bertabrakan. Beruntunglah keduanya orang kuat sehingga tangan mereka tak putus saat kedua jurus hebat itu bertabrakan. Sebagian patung leluhur Madara dan Shodaime pun hancur karena ledakan itu. Naruto terluka di dada dan Sasuke hanya tergores ikat kepalanya. Naruto sudah tak sadarkan diri sementara Sasuke terduduk di hadapan wajah Naruto dengan darah tumpah di dekat mereka. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto dengan tatapan sendunya, pikirannya berkecamuk mengenai apa yang dilakukannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau meleset Naruto? Kau sengaja kan?"

Tes...

Tes...

Tes...

Hujan turun sesudah ledakan jurus mereka itu terjadi. Seakan bisa membaca takdir yang tergambar di antara mereka.

"Aku membencimu, Naruto." Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya keatas merasakan terpaan rintikan hujan yang membasahi wajahnya. Perlahan, dengan tubuh kesakitan, Sasuke bangun dengan tertatih-tatih memegangi lengannya akibat luka pertarungannya dengan Naruto. Perlahan ia berjalan meninggalkan Dobenya untuk menuju ke tempat Orochimaru.

.

.

.

**Naruto POV**

.

.

.

_=== 4 years later ===_

.

.

.

Sudah empat tahun sejak pertarungan Sasuke dan diriku di lembah akhir. Hatiku sungguh lelah memikirkan perasaan rinduku pada Sasuke. Aku sudah menutup diriku dan menahan perasaanku dengan berbagai semangat latihanku seperti biasanya dan menjalani banyak misi yang sulit-sulit demi berkonsentrasi dan melupakan Sasuke, tetapi sangat sulit mengusir dirinya dari pikiranku. Kenapa juga aku masih memikirkannya? Kenapa aku masih menganggapnya orang yang aku cintai? Dia sudah mencoba membunuhku, mencoba memutuskan ikatan kita, dan menganggapku rendahan karena mencintainya, setidaknya bila ada rasa peduli, seharusnya hanya rasa peduli sebagai sahabat, tapi kenapa hatiku masih menganggapnya belahan jiwaku? Aku sudah lama jatuh cinta pada Sasuke. Waktu kami kecil di Akademi, aku sering bertengkar dengannya, lalu sering memperhatikannya, dan jatuh sendiri di akhirnya.

"Mungkin aku akan begini selamanya, dattebayo~" Ucapku sambil menggembungkan pipiku merajuk sambil berjalan pelan-pelan dibawah pohon yang rindang. Tetapi tujuanku bukanlah berjalan-jalan saja, tapi karena aku diberikan misi oleh Nenek tua itu. Aku rasa ini misi Rank B karena menjaga benda yang sangat berharga, bukan menjaga anak kecil ingusan atau pedagang.

Aku bisa merasakan semilir angin dan daun-daun yang terbang terkena hembusan angin ini. Hari juga begitu cerah dan langit terasa indah. Hey, aku sedang terluka memikirkan Sasuke, ttebayo~ tapi kenapa suasana begitu hangat? Tidak mungkin karena memikirkan Teme itu! Dia itu suram bukan cerah!

Saat sampai di gedung Hokage, aku mulai berlari seenak-jidatku di tembok-tembok gedung dan membuat staff gedung berteriak tak suka pada tingkahku. Yah, sekali-sekali aku ingin jahil karena aku bosan, ehehehe...

Brak...

Aku membuka pintu ruangan Tsunade Baa-chan bekerja dengan tidak sopannya. Heh, seperti tidak tau aku saja, ttebayo~

"Uzumaki Naruto, siap menerima misi, dattebayo!" Aku berucap dengan nada tinggi seperti biasanya dan senyum mengembang di wajahku. Itu membuat Ten-ten dan Neji yang ada di ruangan itu menghela nafas dan hanya Lee saja yang tetap memberikan cengiran dengan kinclong giginya itu.

"Hah, jangan berteriak-teriak, Naruto. Misi kali ini adalah melindungi Bintang di Hoshigakure dengan nyawa kalian. Itu adalah artefak yang sangat penting" Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku mendengar detail misi kami. Hoshigakure? Dimana itu? Jangan-jangan aku akan dikirim ke pedalaman? Tapi bagaimana bisa Desa yang bahkan belum kudengar namanya bisa menyimpan artefak penting? Bukannya bila menyimpan benda seperti itu pasti dipublikasikan sebagai wilayah penting ya? Tumben sekali otakku berisi begitu banyak pertanyaan seperti ini, tidak seperti diriku saja~

"Itu, benda seperti apa, ttebayo?" Aku menanyakannya kepada Baa-chan.

"Jawabannya akan dijawab saat kau tur sebentar mengelilingi Desa itu. Shinobi disana yang akan membantumu, hitung-hitung memperlancar misi." Jelas Baa-chan. Aku pun hanya mengangguk tanda persetujuan dan Baa-chan pun menaruh stempel Konoha dan memberikan gulungan misi itu pada kami, pertanda misi kami telah menjadi misi yang resmi.

Setelah itu aku, Rock Lee, Ten-ten, dan Neji berangkat bersama-sama. Guy Sensei tidak ikut karena menjalani misi yang lain untuk para Jounin. Dari sini ke Konoha sekitar 2 hari satu malam. Seperti biasa orang paling membosankan disini adalah Neji, sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke, kalau Lee terlalu aneh, sepertinya Cuma Ten-ten yang normal disini. Eh, tapi kalau bercanda aku lebih cocok dengan Lee, hihihihi. Menyebut Neji sama dinginnya dengan Sasuke, keinginanku untuk segera mendapatkan misi membawa Sasuke kembali semakin besar. Aku berharap bisa menyelamatkannya dari dendam, mau perasaanku ini egoisme cinta atau sahabat, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkannya dari dendam.

2 hari berlalu, kami pun sampai di Hoshigakure tanpa halangan. Biasanya misi seperti ini akan mendapat halangan penjagaan dan dapat terancam terbunuh di tengah jalan, tetapi kami lancar jaya dalam perjalanan kemari. Syukurlah~

"Ahhhh...Aku tak tau ini misi atau wisata karena tidak mendapat halangan, ttebayo~ tapi Desa ini indah juga." Aku berbicara sambil meregangkan otot tubuhku dan menghirup udara segar di Hoshigakure.

"Kau benar, Naruto. Sedikit aneh karena kita tidak mendapat halangan. Tapi lebih masuk akal jika itu keberuntungan." Ucap Neji membalas ucapanku. Apa-apaan itu, baru sampai Desa ini analisanya sudah seserius itu. Seperti menganalisa kondisi perang saja.

"Heh kau, baru sampai sudah bicara yang berat-berat, ttebayo~"

"Tapi perkataan Neji ada benarnya, Naruto. kau yang terlalu santai" Ten-ten ikun menimpali

"Yah, Ten-ten, kau jadi ikutan aneh, tteba"

"Kalian berisik sekali. Tinggal nikmati suasana disini apa susahya sih. Jiwa masa muda kalian akan memudar~" Lee ikut-ikutan membuat suara. Aduh, kalau situasi seperti ini, Lee itu sangat aneh dengan gaya masa mudanya.

"Tak usah ikut bicara, dasar aneh!" Kami bertiga berbicara bersamaan mengatai Rock Lee. Tapi memang dia aneh, hihihi...

"Kalian jahat!"  
"Maaf, apa kalian Shinobi dari Konoha?" Tiba-tiba ada 3 orang yang sepertinya penjaga Desa ini menyapa kami. Yang berbicara pada kami adalah wanita yang rambutnya dikuncir. Ada 3 orang, satu orang wanita, satu orang laki-laki yang terlihat tak sehat, dan—

Deg...

-satu orang lelaki berambut panjang, ya, seperti wanita, tapi entah kenapa melihat matanya aku seperti melihat Sasuke. Mata tajam nan kelam itu seperti mempunyai kesepian, kegelapan yang pernah juga aku miliki ketika dibenci penduduk Desa.

"Ah, benar sekali, ttebayo~ apa kalian yang akan mengantar kami berkeliling Desa?"

"Benar sekali, ini untuk memperjelas misi yang akan kalian terima" Kali ini yang menjawab adalah pria pucat yang memakai tongkat.

"Oh, begitu. Apa kami boleh bertanya, Bintang itu sebenarnya memiliki kekuatan apa?" Kali ini Neji yang bertanya dengan nada serius seperti biasanya. Kelihatannya nada Neji seperti menginterogasi.

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa menjelaskan kandungan kekuatannya, ini rahasia pertahanan Desa. Bintang adalah Artefak yang mengandung kekuatan penting bagi Desa kami." Kali ini yang menjawabnya wanita itu lagi. Pria berambut panjang itu diam terus dari tadi. Sepertinya pria berambut panjang itu orang yang pendiam dan angkuh seperti Sasuke, dan juga, Desa ini informasinya begitu tertutup, pantas saja aku sampai tidak mengetahui Desa kecil yang mempunyai sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah, maafkan kami. Perkenalkan, namaku Ten-ten, dan ini teman-temanku, yang pirang ini Uzumaki Naruto, yang berambut panjang ini Hyuuga Neji, dan yang berpakaian hijau ini Rock Lee" Ten-ten memperkenalkan kami kepada Shinobi Hoshigakure di depan kami.

"Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!" Aku, Neji, dan Lee berucap bersamaan sambil membungkuk.

"Namaku Hokuto, dan dua temanku ini yang memakai tongkat adalah Mizura dan yang satunya lagi Sumaru. Yoroshiku~"

"Yoroshiku~" Balas lelaki yang memakai tongkat yang kuketahui bernama Mizura. Cuma dia dan Hokuto yang membalas, yang bernama Sumo—maksudku Sumaru ini diam saja, dasar sombong!

"Hei kau, sombong sekali tidak menjawab, ttebayo~ itu perlakuan tidak sopan di depan bawahan negara besar!" Aku membuka mulutku protes karena dia ini sombong sekali. Sudah sifat wajarku bahwa aku ini gampang terbawa emosi, ditambah dengan anak acuh ini.

"Kau berbicara denganku?" Dia membalas dengan tatapan tajam dan nada yang angkuh.

"Iya, siapa lagi, mungkin aku berbicara pada SUMOru, ttebayo~"

"Hey, aku bukan Sumo, dasar kurang ajar! Aku hanya berbicara ketika tur saja, hanya untuk kepentingan Desa, selebihnya hanya buang-buang waktu." Sumaru ikut menjawab dengan nada yang sewot.

"Kau yang kurang ajar, ttebayo~ seharusnya kau lebih ramah lagi, tteba. Suram sekali~"

"Sudah-sudah hentikan. Sumaru, bersikaplah sedikit ramah, ini demi kepentingan Desa kita juga. Tamu nyaman, Desa kita juga yang untung" Hokuto melerai kami berdua yang adu mulut.

"Cih" Jawab Sumaru mendecih

"Kau juga jaga mulutmu, Naruto" Ten-ten ikut-ikut menasehatiku.

"Cih" Aku pun ikut menjawab seperti yang dilakukannya.

Kami pun memulai tur kami yang bukan merupakan perjalanan wisata pada umumnya, tapi isinya hanya sejarah membosankan dan tugas-tugas dalam misi kami. Kalau tidak itu, pasti yang dibahas bangunan-bangunan atau penemuan Desa ini. Hah, membuatku mengantuk saja, apalagi tugas kami hanya berdiri saja? Masa tidak ada pertarungan? Tidak asyik, tteba, Apalagi cara berbicara salah satu lelaki yang berambut panjang itu mengesalkan. Iya kalau berdebat dengan Sasuke berbeda lagi, masih rivalitas, nah ini, aku sewot sungguhan, ttebayo~

Akibat mengantuk dan tak punya hasrat tur Desa ini, aku melihat pemandangan sekitar untuk sedikit mengusir rasa bosanku dan sinar laser mataku (?) jatuh pada sebuah Danau di dataran rendah yang tak jauh dari sini. Ehehehe, kesempatan bagus untuk refreshing, tapi jangan sampai ketahuan teman-teman, dattebayo~

"Minna, Aku sedang lapar, aku mau mencari makanan untuk mengisi perut, ttebayo~"

"Hhh, kau ini selalu saja merepotkan, Naruto"

"Ya, kan aku lapar mau bagaimana lagi, Neji, aku bisa mati"

"Kau berlebihan Naruto, ya sudah, pergilah, tapi jangan terlalu lama dan segera susul kami" Ucap Ten-ten mengizinkan aku untuk pergi. Nah, kalau begini aku merasa senang bisa melepas penat di Danau itu, hehehehe...

"Aku mengerti, dattebayo!" Lalu aku pun segera melesat menuju Danau itu. Hawanya sungguh damai sekali dan tak ada satu orang pun disini. Aku pun membasuh mukaku dengana air Danau ini, entah kenapa pikiranku benar-benar nekad ingin mandi di Danau ini. Airnya terasa menyegarkan dan membuat otot-otot wajahku terasa rilex. Aku pun dengan seenaknya membuka baju dan segera mencebur ke Danau itu,

Byurrrr...

"Uwaahhhhh...segar sekali, dattebayo! Ini baru namanya hidup!"

.

.

.

**Naruto POV End**

.

.

.

**Normal POV**

.

.

.

Karena saat Naruto izin untuk pergi sebentar adalah waktu dimana turnya tinggal sedikit lagi selesai, maka Neji mengizinkannya pergi, dan sekarang tur mereka telah selesai, sisa informasinya hanya diberitahukan kepada Naruto sudah cukup. Begitupun juga dengan Sumaru, tak ingin lelah berinteraksi dengan banyak orang, ia memilih untuk menyendiri saja di tempat kesukaannya. Hatinya sedang gundah gulana dan sedih karena kemarin adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang sepi seperti biasanya tanpa kehadiran kedua orang tuanya, sesuatu yang selalu diinginkannya untuk kembali. Karena itu juga, di kepalanya selalu bertanya-tanya, mengapa mereka meninggalkan dia sendirian.

Ia hanya berjalan dengan suara langkah kakinya sendiri sambil memandangi daun-daun di pepohonan. Sumaru mendudukkan tubuhnya di pinggiran Danau sambil mencelupkan tangannya ke air Danau tersebut.

"Seperti biasa, disini sepi dan tenang"

...

"Walaupun sepi, setidaknya tidak ramai"

...

"Tapi kenyataannya adalah aku kesepian" Sumaru berbicara sendiri dengan nada yang pelan. Tidak dipungkiri olehnya bahwa ia memang kesepian semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal. Yang hanya bisa ia lakukan untuk mengobati hatinya adalah berada disini dan memandangi bintang, berharap bisa melihat Natsuhi Boshi ( Note : Bintang Natsuhi ) sewaktu-waktu.

Bluppp...Blupppp...Blupppp...

Terdengar suara aneh dari Danau dan ada sedikit gelembung yang muncul dari air itu. Tapi Sumaru mengabaikannya.

"Mungkin cuma Ikan" Ia bergumam pelan menyingkirkan pemikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Blupppp...Blupppp...Blupppp...

Dan seketika itu muncul siluit dari air Danau itu—

'_Pirang? Mana mungkin ada jerami?_' Batin Sumaru tak yakin sementara jika ia berpikir itu monster juga tak mungkin, ia sudah terbiasa dengan tempat ini dan tak ada hal-hal konyol semacam itu. Siluit pirang itu makin lama makin meninggi dan membentuk wajah serta tubuh manusia. Betapa kagetnya Sumaru melihat siapa yang muncul dari Danau itu. Itu adalah Naruto! Dengan tubuh telanjang, menari-nari dengan santainya sambil memejamkan mata di Danau dan bersenandung senang. Sumaru melihat hal tak senonoh yang seharusnya tak ia lihat, ia akan membuka suara namun terhenti ketika Naruto mengibaskan surai emasnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Blush...

Seketika wajah Sumaru memerah dan jantungnya berdegup kencang melihat keindahan yang tersaji di indera pengelihatannya.

"Oo...Aa...Oi..." Sumaru kesulitan untuk membuka suara lantaran ia khawatir Naruto akan memarahinya, namun terlambat, Naruto menghentikan senandung dan tariannya, ia menoleh pada Sumaru.

"He?" Naruto cengo

"Kinpatsu ( Pirang )" Ucap Sumaru tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia bicarakan.

"..."

"..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA...CABULLLL, MESUMMMM, BRENGSEKKK, RASENGAN!"

Blarrrrr...

Beruntung Sumaru bisa menghindar dari serangan bola spiral biru itu. Kalau tidak, tulang-tulangnya bisa ikut menjadi spiral terkena jurus itu.

"Hey, aku tidak mengintipmu, bodoh!"

"Sama saja kau melihat tubuhku, dattebayo! Oh, aku ternodai! Masa depanku sebagai istri sudah hancur!"

"Bicara terus. Lebih baik cepat cari bajumu, kau mau seperti itu terus dihadapanku?"

"Aku lupaaaaaaaa..." Naruto dengan gesitnya mengambil dan mengenakan pakaiannya dibalik semak dan pepohonan yang tidak terlihat oleh Sumaru. Begitu selesai, Naruto kembali ke tempat Sumaru dengan aura gelap di dirinya. Sumaru hanya menatapnya datar tak tergoyahkan dengan aura mencekam itu.

"Tidak usah sesuram itu. Salahmu sendiri mandi di Danau, tempat yang terbuka."

"Bukan berarti aku bisa memaklumi perbuatan mengintipmu, ttebayo!"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mengintip, bodoh!"

"Usotsuki!"

"Terserah kau saja"

"Huh"

Terdiam untuk sementara, mereka berdua hanya duduk diam di pinggir Danau, tak mau membuka suara setelah kejadian tadi. Lirik, lirik, lirik, mereka hanya saling lirik, masih canggung dengan insiden tak terduga tadi.

"Hey, Kinpatsu, kira-kira ada bintang tidak di langit malam nanti?" Sumaru yang pertama membuka suara. Ia berpikir ia sedikit menyesal karena bersikap dingin padanya dan teman-temannya lalu membuatnya malu dengan kejadian tadi.

"Namaku Naruto, bukan Kinpatsu, Kuso Sumo"

"Jawab saja apa susahnya. Panggilan aneh apa itu? Tubuhku normal dan keren, apanya yang Sumo?"

"Suka-suka diriku menyebutmu apa, ttebayo~ menurutku nanti malam akan banyak bintang seperti biasanya."

"Syukurlah~" Naruto sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaan dari Sumaru, namun sepertinya ia mengerti perasaan Sumaru ini namun ia juga tak mengerti seperti apa gambarannya.

"Maaf terkesan sok tau. Tapi melihat bola matamu itu tersirat rasa kesepian di dalamnya"

"Kata-katamu itu mengesalkan tapi kau benar. Itulah kenapa aku menanyakan tentang bintang"

'_Tak kusangka, pria menjengkelkan ini bisa lembut juga, ttebayo~'_ Naruto membatin sempat terpana dengan perubahan Sumaru yang menjadi lembut dan rapuh. Ia jadi teringat dengan Sasuke, ia ingin menolong orang-orang seperti Sasuke, agar tak lagi jatuh ke kegelapan seperti yang dialami oleh Sasuke.

"Memang kenapa dengan bintang, ttebayo?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya pertanda ia penasaran dengan makna pertanyaan yang agak aneh tadi. Masa orang dingin seperti Sumaru bisa berubah menjadi Melankolis secara tiba-tiba begini.

"Waktu aku kecil, aku ditinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuaku. Bintang itu mengingatkanku akan Ibuku apalagi Natsuhi Boshi. Aku tetap menunggu mereka pulang hingga sekarang" Iris safir milik Naruto melebar mendengar cerita Sumaru. Tak heran ia seperti tau perasaan lelaki ini, ternyata ia kesepian karena tak ada orang tua seperti dirinya, Gaara, dan Sasuke.

"Aku mengerti rasa kesepianmu, ttebayo~ karena aku juga kesepian waktu aku kecil. Tapi, jika Sasuke ada disini, mungkin dia yang lebih mengerti tentang dirimu."

"Sasuke? Siapa itu?" Sumaru sedikit penasaran dengan sosok Sasuke yang diceritakan oleh Naruto.

"Dia adalah Rivalku, sekaligus sahabatku. Dia sosok yang kesepian, keluarga dan seluruh klannya dibantai oleh Kakaknya sendiri, Uchiha Itachi."

"Aku tak menyangka penjahat terkenal seperti Itachi adalah Kakak dari sahabatmu."

"Itu terdengar seperti ledekkan, Sumo. Tapi—Sasuke memilih jalan kegelapan—ia menjadi pendendam yang lari ke Orochimaru, meninggalkan aku—" Sorot mata Naruto kemudian menjadi redup karena menceritakan Sasuke. Serpihan-sepihan memori Sasuke benar-benar menghantuinya meski 4 tahun sudah berlalu. Ia selalu memikirkan sampai kapan ia akan menunggu untuk dapat menyelamatkan Sasuke.

"Kasihan sekali cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan, Kinpatsu"

"Hey, aku tidak bilang menyukainya. Lagipula siapa butuh balasan cinta—"

"Mengaku sendiri akhirnya~"

Bletak...

"Itte—oi, Kinpatsu, jangan sembarangan menjitakku"

"Salah sendiri menggunakan trik murahan untuk menjebakku, ttebayo~"

Mereka pun akhirnya saling mengobrol dan saling meledek sambil menidurkan badan di pinggiran Danau. Sesuatu yang jarang terjadi pada Sumaru, terjadi ketika bersama Naruto. Naruto pun merasa sudah lama sekali tidak ada teman untuk diajak meledek semenjak Sasuke meninggalkan Desa. Mau tak mau, hati Naruto mengakui bahwa ia senang sekaligus berdebar-debar ketika saling meledek dengan Sumaru. Seakan dirinya yang lama bersama Sasuke kembali lagi ditemani candaan atau tindakan konyolnya seperti biasanya. Naruto mengakui bahwa meski Sumaru itu angkuh, kenyataannya dialah yang mengobati luka hatinya secara perlahan.

Kembali keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua, namun Naruto tiba-tiba terdorong untuk menoleh pada Sumaru dan tertawa kecil. Sumaru pun menoleh juga kearah Naruto, ia menatap Naruto tajam dengan pandangan intensnya. Entah apa yang menggerakkan dirinya sehingga Sumaru menggerakkan tangannya untuk membeli pipi berkulit Tan milik Naruto, Naruto pun seakan terhipnotis oleh mata itu, ia tak kuasa menolak belaian Sumaru. Ia sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa ia tak mampu menolaknya. Bukankah ia mencintai Sasuke? Kalaupun begitu, Naruto berharap agar bisa lepas dari perasaannya pada Sasuke dan bisa menolong Sasuke dengan alasan sebagai sahabat.

"Oi, Naruto!" Dan berakhir juga adegan kemesraan itu karena gangguan dari seseorang. Entah siapa yang mengganggu mereka saat matahari tenggelam ini, tapi Naruto tau, yang saat ini kenal dirinya hanya 3 Shinobi Hoshigakure dan teman-temannya sendiri. Seketika itu juga Naruto dan Sumaru bangun dengan gelagapan ketahuan oleh temannya sendiri, Rock Lee.

"Dasar alis tebal! Kenapa kau mengagetkanku, ttebayo?"

"Woaahhhh, aku tak menyangka kau akan berpacaran di hari pertamamu menginjak di tanah Hoshigakure. Aku senang kau sudah bisa melupakannya" Rock Lee berkomentar seperti sudah melihat adegan kemesraan layaknya dalam sebuah film atau drama hingga membuat Naruto dan Sumaru gelagapan untuk menjawab.

"Siapa yang berpacaran!" Jawab Sumaru dan Naruto bersamaan. Rock Lee hanya tertawa geli, ia ditugasi oleh Neji untuk menjemput Naruto dan menjelaskan misi mereka, tetapi ia malah menemukan Naruto melakukan adegan mesra dengan Sumaru. Ditambah dengan adegan berbicara secara bersamaan ini menambah suatu petunjuk bahwa sahabatnya Naruto sedang jatuh cinta pada pemuda bernama Sumaru ini.

"Benar kan, kalian kompak. Itu pertanda jatuh cinta. Aku mendukungmu, Naruto~"

"Ja-jangan sembarangan bicara, aku tidak suka keramaian, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Kinpatsu berisik ini"

"Siapa yang kau kata berisik, dasar Sumo?! Kau memanggilku Kinpatsu-kinpatsu terus, jangan-jangan kau terpesona dengan rambutku saat mengintipku tadi, ttebayo?"

"Apa?! Iya memang aku ter—" Sumaru sadar akan apa yang dikatakannya, secara tidak langsung dia memanggil Naruto Kinpatsu karena terpana dengan kibasan rambutnya setelah mandi dari danau tadi.

"He-hey—bicaramu jangan aneh-aneh, tteba" Ucap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Wow, jadi kau bahkan mengintip Naru-chan? Aku tidak menyangka kau posesif dan agresif" Lee masih melanjutkan dengan ucapan tidak senonohnya.

"Gah, dasar Alis Tebal, daripada berbicara hal memuakkan, lebih baik ayo kita pulang!"

"Ha-ha'i" Lalu mereka bertiga berjalan bersama untuk pulang ke penginapan tempat Naruto dan Lee menginap. Sumaru bersedia mengantar mereka karena baik Lee ataupun Naruto baru pertama kali berada di Desa ini, jadi, ini tanggung jawabnya agar tidak tersesat. Ketika sampai ke tempat tujuan, sayang sekali Neji dan Ten-ten pergi membeli perlengkapan senjata dan Rock Lee memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Naruto menyusul Neji dan Ten-ten untuk memberikan waktu berdua Naruto dan Sumaru. Ia melakukan ini untuk temannya, Naruto. Ia tau Naruto punya watak konyol seperti dirinya, jadi ia tau bagaimana penggambaran hati sedih dan rindu yang dimiliki Naruto untuk Sasuke. Ia ingin sahabatnya itu lepas dari bayang-bayang Sasuke agar Naruto tak menyiksa dirinya sendiri dan karena itu ia bantu memulainya dengan membiarkan Naruto dan Sumaru bersatu. Walau tidak total, Sumaru dan Sasuke itu pembawaannya mirip, tetapi Sumaru orang yang cinta Desanya, tidak seperti Sasuke, pengkhianat Desa.

"Naruto, aku menyusul Neji dan Ten-ten membeli senjata. Sumaru, kau bantu menemani Naruto sebentar, dia masih baru disini."

"Oi, Alis Tebal, jangan merencanakan ide yang aneh-aneh. Kau kira aku tidak tau watakmu itu, hah?"

"Merepotkan saja, baiklah."

"Apa—"

"Dia mau membeli senjata, Kinpatsu."

"Che, cepat kembali~"

"Roger!" Lalu Rock Lee berlalu dari hadapan mereka berdua untuk menyusul Ten-ten dan Neji. Tinggallah Naruto yang hanya berdua dengan Sumaru duduk-duduk di depan penginapan. Hening menyelimuti mereka, masalahnya adalah, Naruto canggung dengan sikap Sumaru tadi. Pikirannya seperti melayang kearah pemikiran laki-laki yang sedang jatuh cinta padanya tapi ia tak mau terlalu percaya diri.

"Ouch, hosh...hosh...hosh..." Tiba-tiba Sumaru tertunduk memegangi dadanya yang kesakitan sebelum sempat mengucapkan sepatah kata untuk Naruto. Naruto yang tadinya menikmati keheningan menjadi panik karena keanehan yang terjadi pada Sumaru ini.

"Sumaru, kau kenapa?!"

"Hosh...Tak—tak apa—hosh...hosh..."

"Kau berbohong, ttebayo! Pasti ada yang aneh dengan keadaanmu!" Naruto menolak percaya, ia yakin pasti ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisinya. Sumaru semakin kesakitan dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu Naruto dan memegang erat tangan Naruto dengan tangannya yang bergetar. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dan nafas yang terasa berat. Sumaru menghirup aroma citrus di leher Naruto, yang anehnya membuat nafasnya terasa lebih ringan hanya karena dia menyukai aroma itu.

"Sumaru, aku akan membawamu ke kamar!" Naruto mengalungkan Sumaru di bahunya dan melompat ke kamar miliknya dengan cepat agar Sumaru tak kerepotan. Begitu sudah berada di kamar, Naruto meletakkan Sumaru di tempat tidurnya, lalu memberikan pil penyuplai oksigen dari Sakura. Beruntung dia membawa ini, selain itu juga ada pil penyuplai stamina, protein, dan karbohidrat seperti apa yang para Ninja bawa untuk bertahan hidup bila tak ada makanan atau kehilangan komponen tubuh yang penting. Selang beberapa menit, Sumaru pun akhirnya pulih dan tubuhnya tidak gemetaran lagi. Sumaru membuka matanya untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar.

"Dimana aku?"

"Di kamarku, ttebayo~"

"Apa?!" Sumaru bangun seketika karena kaget.

"Kau seharusnya jangan banyak bergerak, ttebayo~ dasar menyebalkan!"

"Cerewet kau. Tapi—maaf sudah merepotkanmu—"

"Hm? Hahaha, aku malah senang kau kesakitan, ttebayo~ tapi, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Pasti ada yang aneh."

"Dasar, Kinpatsu. Ufff—sebenarnya ini adalah efek dari latihan bintang yang aku lakukan. Chakra bintang begitu kuat sehingga membuat Chakra alami manusia mengalami gangguan. Tapi tenang saja, aku tau resiko ini dan aku melakukannya demi kemajuan Desa ini." Jelas Sumaru pada Naruto. Mendengar itu, Sumaru mengira kalau Naruto akan mengomelinya karena memaksakan dirinya, tapi ternyata Naruto tersenyum kecil. Sumaru sedikit kesal, apa dia benar-benar senang dirinya terluka?

"Jangan tersenyum meledekku. Itu tidak lucu" Bukannya menjawab dengan omelannya seperti biasa, Naruto tiba-tiba mencium dahi Sumaru dengan lembut. Sontak itu membuat Sumaru kaget dan bersemu merah dengan tindakan Naruto ini. Ia tidak bisa menerima begitu saja jika mereka berdua sedang dalam lingkaran cinta.

"Aku sekarang mengerti mengapa Tsunade Baa-chan bisa jatuh cinta hanya dari impiannya, ternyata aku menemukannya dalam dirimu. Aku juga ingin menjadi Hokage dan memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Konoha. Mendengar impianmu, aku menjadi senang dan tanpa aku sadari aku sudah jatuh cinta"

"Naruto—"

"Hey hey hey, jangan terlalu menganggapnya serius. Aku tak mengharapkan balasan apapun karena aku menyedihkan soal percintaan. Saa, lebih baik aku menyusul teman-temanku sebentar ya, aku sedikit lapar. Kau juga istirahat saja, agar kondisimu membaik, ttebayo~" Sumaru tak tau harus bereaksi seperti apa karena ia juga tak diberi kesempatan untuk bicara. Yang ia tau, ia sadar bahwa ia juga terpesona dengan Naruto dan mengetahui ia akan menyusul teman-temannya keluar, ia merasa ia butuh Naruto disisinya untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya, hingga akhirnya Naruto berdiri untuk melenggang pergi keluar dari pintu kamar, namun Sumaru menahan tangan Naruto.

"Jangan pergi—"

"..." Naruto masih terdiam.

"Hatiku kesepian ditinggal oleh kedua orang tuaku. Tapi—kau telah mengisinya. Aku mohon jangan pergi, aku merasa jika kau pergi aku akan melakukan hal buruk seperti yang Sasuke lakukan karena kesepian ini."

"..."

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku yakin kau mengerti perasaan ini. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk berada di sisiku. Aku jatuh cinta padamu , Uzumaki Naruto" Dan setelah mendengar itu, Naruto berbalik menatap Sumaru dengan air mata mengalir karena rasa haru dan jantung berdegup kencang.

"Kau tau, aku senang bisa lepas dari jerat perasaan pada Sasuke dan akhirnya terpaku padamu." Naruto mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan menahan rindu yang dalam pada Sasuke, namun perasaan itu terbuang dan sirnah ketika bersama Sumaru. Ini aneh karena ia baru hari ini bertemu dengannya. Tangan Sumaru terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Naruto. Naruto pun mendekat pada Sumaru dan menatapnya dengan iris safir damainya itu. Sumaru bagaikan melihat langit siang dalam mata Naruto. Sumaru tergerak terhipnotis oleh mata itu dan menyentuh bibir lembut Kinpatsunya. tanpa perlawanan, Naruto menerima, bahkan membalas sentuhan bibirnya pada Naruto. Seakan takdir sedang berbicara, Naruto tersandung dan menarik Sumaru terjatuh diatas tubuhnya. Seketika itu juga pikiran mereka berdua melayang tak memikirkan apapun dan hanya terfokus menjalankan hasrat cinta mereka berdua yang baru terlahir melalui pertemuan singkat ini. Dan malam itu juga, pertama kalinya bagi Sumaru, di malam kemunculan Natsuhi Boshi, ia tak menatap langit dan bersedih karenanya, melainkan memadu cinta dengan Kinpatsunya yang memberikan langit siang pada iris matanya, menghapuskan langit malam yang melukainya.

.

.

.

Pada malam itu, untuk pertama kalinya bagi Naruto dan Sumaru melakukan itu. Baik Naruto maupun Sumaru tidak memikirkan akibat dari bebuat seperti itu, tetapi Sumaru yakin ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melindungi Naruto, kekasihnya. Mereka berdua meresmikan hubungan mereka juga pada malam itu. Tak ada yang mengetahui bahwa mereka telah melakukannya, hanya Sumaru dan Naruto yang tau. Selama misi, begitu berat konflik yang dihadapi Sumaru dan yang lainnya. Ada Shinobi yang ingin mencuri bintang dari Desa Sumaru, dan ternyata pencuri itu adalah Ibunya sendiri. Sumaru pun sedih dan kecewa sehingga ia bahkan rela bertarung dengan Ibunya, namun Naruto menghiburnya. Puncaknya adalah ketika Sumaru diculik oleh Ibunya dan menemukan kebenaran bahwa Ibunya mencuri bintang itu untuk melindungi warga Desa dari kekuatan yang membunuh umat manusia, hingga situasi menjadi di luar kendali. Sumaru dianggap berkhianat karena menyelamatkan Ibunya dan Ibunya ikut terbunuh. Naruto, Neji, Ten-ten, dan Lee dikeluarkan dari misinya untuk menjaga bintang, namun Naruto tak bisa tinggal diam, ia membela Sumaru dan nekad berusaha menghancurkan bintang itu dan membawanya pada keadaan dimana pemimpin Desa, Akahoshi berkhianat dan menggabungkan bintang itu ke tubuhnya. Naruto dengan sekuat tenaga melawan Akahoshi dengan bantuan roh dari Ibu Sumaru dan Naruto pun berhasil mengalahkan Akahoshi sehingga keadaan Hoshigakure kembali normal. Warga Hoshigakure berterimakasih pada Tim Naruto, Sumaru, dan juga Ibu Sumaru yang telah menjaga Desa ini. Misi itu juga berlangsung selama dua minggu lebih dikarenakan konflik berat yang berlangsung di Hoshigakure hingga tiba kepulangan Naruto dan yang lainnya. Neji dan yang lainnya tau hubungan Sumaru dengan Naruto, menawarkan kerjasama antara Desa Konoha dan Desa bintang yang akhirnya disetujui oleh tetua Desa itu.

"Oi, Sumo, aku pulang dulu, ttebayo~"

"Tak kukira secepat ini. Akan sangat membuatku rindu setelah ini."

"Dasar Perayu. Aku juga membawa kabar untukmu, entah ini baik atau buruk bagimu."

"Kabar apa itu?"

"Aku hamil—" Mata Sumaru melebar seketika. Hormon masa muda ternyata begitu subur sehingga bisa berbuah dalam sekali proses.

"Aku tau resiko ini. Kau tak perlu menanggungnya, aku akan menanggung sendirian dan pergi dari Desa untuk menutupinya, hitung-hitung mencari keberadaan Sasuke." Lanjut Naruto. Naruto sudah tau konsekuensi ini, namun ia menyesal tidak mencegahnya dari awal. Pikirannya selalu berkata bahwa ia hanya memperburuk kehidupannya, tapi ini terlanjur terjadi, ia harus menghadapinya saja dan bertahan. Sumaru yang mendengar kata-kata itu mengepalkan tangannya dan memegang bahu Naruto erat.

"Aku tidak tau film apa yang meracuni otakmu sehingga berpikir seperti itu, yang jelas aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan senang hati. Aku akan menikahimu bulan depan dan menjadi Suamimu adalah impianku!" Ucapnya dengan sorot mata yang serius dan tegas, pertanda bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan perkataannya. Naruto juga kaget mendengarnya, ia hanya mengira Sumaru hanya bermain-main dengannya karena dia masih muda, lagipula dia adalah monster, tak ada orang yang tulus mengorbankan dirinya untuk bersamanya.

"Sumaru, aku—"

"Kau kira aku hanya main-main? Membiarkanmu bersedih menanggung sendiri dan pergi keluar sana mencari Sasuke, membiarkan Sasuke bersamamu? Itu namanya bunuh diri tentang perasaan" Sumaru mengatakannya dengan nada sedikit emosi mendengar penuturan bodoh dari Kinpatsunya, Naruto. Naruto yang mendengar itu menggenggam tangan Sumaru erat dan tersenyum, senang dengan apa yang Sumaru katakan benar-benar tulus.

"Arigatou, Sumaru. Aku senang sekali ternyata kau serius, ttebayo~ aku akan pulang ke Desa sebentar dan kembali pada acara pernikahan kita, ttebayo~ Maafkan aku, ya"

"Tidak, tidak akan kumaafkan!" Ternyata Sumaru tidak mau memenuhi permintaan kecil Naruto. Naruto yang mendengarnya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan, ttebayo?" Sumaru kemudian membalas dengan sedikit seringai terbentuk di bibirnya.

"Hm, cium aku" Dengan mata tajam dan senyum tipisnya, Sumaru menunjuk kearah bibirnya, sungguh tujuan yang nakal.

"Baiklah~ Chuuuu..." Naruto mendekat ke wajah Sumaru dan menciumnya sesuai permintaan Sumaru, tetapi yang dicium Naruto adalah pipi, bukan bibir. Ini bisa dinamakan seperti PHP?

"Hey, itu salah—"

"Sampai jumpa, dattebayo!" Ucap Naruto lalu keluar dari pintu kamar dan menyusul teman-temannya untuk segera kembali ke Konoha. Misinya kali ini bisa dibilang gagal, tapi Naruto dan yang lainnya banyak mendapat pelajaran disini. Naruto dan yang lainnya pun akhirnya kembali ke Konoha sekaligus menyampaikan surat persekutuan dengan Hoshigakure. Walau misinya gagal, Neji dan yang lain mengerti, ini akan menjadi nilai tersendiri untuk mereka karena membawa satu sekutu lagi selain Sunagakure. Layaknya perjalanan seperti biasa, Naruto dan yang lainnya tetap waspada jika ada halangan dalam kepulangan mereka, seperti kasus di Hoshigakure, dimana tak ada hambatan saat berangkat yang ternyata musuhnya adalah orang yang memberi mereka misi ini. Ketika sudah sampai di gerbang Konoha, tiba-tiba saja ada gempa dan hembusan angin yang membuat mereka semua terlempar dan jatuh. Naruto yang baru sampai di Desa otomatis kaget dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, tidak seperti biasanya gempa tanpa ada sedikit pertanda terlebih dahulu . Entah mengapa perasaan Naruto menjadi sangat tidak enak. Naruto bangun merapikan tasnya dan juga pakaiannya, kemudian memeriksa keadaan Neji, Ten-ten, dan Lee.

"Neji, Ten-ten, Lee, kalian tidak apa-apa, ttebayo?" Mereka bertiga hanya mengangguk tanpa ada suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Apa menurutmu gempa ini tidak aneh?" Naruto bertanya pada Neji dan menunda perjalanannya ke apartemen miliknya untuk tetap berada di gerbang dan bertanya pada Neji. Biasanya dia si Jenius yang peka, karena dia yang bodoh pun peka.

"Aku tidak tau" Neji membalasnya dengan nada datar.

"Hey, jangan acuh—hey, kalian bertiga mau kemana?" Naruto sedang ingin mengomeli Neji, tiba-tiba mereka bertiga berjalan tak tentu arah seperti orang tidak waras. Naruto pun tergerak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar dan terlihat sepi, karena biasanya saja yang menjaga gerbang adalah Izumo dan Kotetsu. Sekarang bahkan tak ada satu orang pun. Sungguh aneh~

"Kemana mereka akan pergi, ttebayo? Aku punya firasat bahwa Desa dalam keadaan buruk dan kelihatannya musuh itu sangat kuat." Naruto terpaksa mengikuti permainan musuh dengan mengikuti langkah Neji, Ten-ten, dan Rock Lee. Perlahan mengikuti, mereka semakin lama menuju kearah gedung Hokage. Naruto mulai bingung apakah ini permainan dari Nenek tua itu untuk memberi mereka kejutan mungkin?

"Apa-apaan Tsunade Baa-chan ini? Aku tak butuh pesta kejutan, ttebayo~" Dan seperti perkiraan Naruto, mereka digiring ke ruang Hokage. Saat ini Naruto dan yang lainnya berhenti di depan pintu Hokage, namun mereka bertiga belum juga sadar dari tingkah aneh mereka. Naruto mengira ia dan yang lainnya terkena pengaruh Genjutsu, tapi mau tidak mau akhirnya Naruto membuka pintu Hokage tersebut.

Krieeettt...

"Baa-chan, apa-apaan pesta kejutan ini, aku tidak butuh—" Perkataan Naruto berhenti saat itu juga, tubuhnya menegang, dan shock sekali dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Lama tak jumpa, Dobe" Suara baritone itu berbicara pada Naruto yang sedang shock dengan kehadiran tiba-tiba Sasuke disini. Apa yang terjadi dengan semua orang? Dimana Baa-chan? Dimana Sensei-sensei? Itulah yang Naruto pikirkan. Di sebelah Sasuke hanya satu teman, lelaki yang berambut orange. Bukannya dia telah bergabung dengan Akatsuki tahun lalu?

"Sa-suke, kenapa kau ada disini hah? Dimana semua orang?" Naruto berkata dengan nada tinggi karena ia tau ada yang tidak beres. Sasuke memberikan senyum mengejek dan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Aku sekarang menguasai dunia, Naruto. Sekarang, semua orang di seluruh dunia sudah berada dalam Genjutsuku. Mungkin, sejak kau dalam perjalanan kemari." Jelas Sasuke. Seketika tubuh Naruto oleng, apa ini hanya mimpi dan dia yang sebenarnya masih tertidur di atas pohon?

"Ini bukan mimpi, Do-be" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran, Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Naruto.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Sasuke? Sumaru—aku harus menemuinya-, Sumaru, Sumaru, Sumaru—" Naruto fokus pada keselamatan Sumaru dan memegangi perutnya. Naruto berencana keluar Desa dan kembali ke Hoshigakure untuk menyelamatkan Sumaru. Setidaknya, Naruto bisa berada di sisinya, bahkan Naruto mengabaikan fakta mengapa hanya dia yang tak terkena Genjutsu.

"Juugo!"

"Aku mengerti" Naruto segera membalikkan tubuh dan berlari untuk menyentuh gagang pintu dan pergi keluar. Tak ada waktu untuk melawan Sasuke. Ia suka bertarung, apalagi dengan Sasuke, namun keselamatan Sumaru yang mengkhawatirkan sekarang. Namun saat Naruto akan memegang kenop pintu, seseorang menendangnya hingga terlempar.

"Uhuk..." Naruto terbatuk-batuk karenanya. Beruntung tak terbatuk darah, pertanda jantung dan organ dalamnya masih aman dan bayinya masih selamat.

'_Kenapa seperti ini, ttebayo? Aku mempunyai calon bayi, aku tak mungkin bertarung sesuka hati dan membahayakan bayiku. Jika saja aku sendirian, aku akan mempertaruhkan nyawaku mengalahkan Sasuke._' Naruto mulai memikirkan cara untuk secepatnya pergi dari sini. Ia belum bisa percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hahahahaha...lihat itu, aku akan menyiksamu untuk tumpahan dendamku karena kau adalah sahabatku, Naruto."

"Su-sumaru...kumohon jangan sakiti dia. Sumaru—" Tubuh Naruto seakan remuk karena tendangan tadi. Itu adalah tendangan makhluk tidak normal bagi Naruto.

"Pasang borgolnya, Juugo"

"Baiklah" Juugo mengeluarkan borgol berat nan panjang dari balik jubahnya. Dengan tubuh seperti Juugo, itu tidak mustahil membawa benda berat. Juugo memakaikan borgol itu ke leher dan tangan Naruto. Gemerincing dari rantai berkarat itu terdengar di telinganya. Dilihatnya senyum jahat Sasuke dan mata membunuhnya terlihat jelas dari matanya.

"Aku baru sadar, orang yang kau sebut Sumaru itu, aku tau siapa, Dobe" Seketika mata Naruto membulat mendengar perkataan itu dari Sasuke. Itu berarti ada kemungkinan Sasuke akan membunuh Sumaru karena saat ini Aura membunuhnya benar-benar jelas.

"Dari semua orang yang sedang tertidur, aku merasakan mimpi-mimpi mereka. Aku merasakan mimpi yangmenonjol karena di mimpi itu ada dirimu, tergambar sebagai seorang istri dan memiliki anak dengannya. Sungguh menyedihkan"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau, Sasuke? Aku mohon jangan bunuh Sumaru. Aku sudah kehilangan orang tuaku, kehilangan dirimu, kali ini aku tak ingin kehilangan lagi!" Kenyataan bahwa Naruto mengandung calon bayi membuatnya tak berdaya untuk membahayakan nyawa anaknya hingga membuatnya menjadi menyedihkan tanpa bisa melawan seperti ini.

"Sebegitunya kau ingin menemuinya. Akan kubawa kau menemuinya—"

"—Dengan membawa tragedi setelahnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke menggunakan Genjutsu pada Naruto hingga pingsan, menggendongnya di bahu, lalu melakukan teleportasi untuk menuju ke tempat dimana Sumaru berada. Sasuke benar-benar serius ingin menyiksa Naruto. Dia telah menyiksa seluruh Shinobi Konoha, hanya karena Naruto sahabatnya, ia membuatnya tetap sadar, tetapi ia akan tetap menyiksanya.

Tap...

Bunyi suara dari kaki Sasuke yang menapak di tanah Hoshigakure. Shinobi-shinobi disini tentu saja tergeletak tak sadarkan diri dalam tidur panjangnya, dan Sasuke menemukan lelaki yang mempunyai mimpi menonjol itu sudah ia temukan. Lelaki dengan rambut panjang, sedang tertidur diatas pohon. Mungkin ketika itu, Sumaru sedang latihan. Sasuke melirik ke tangan Sumaru, ia menemukan foto Naruto sedang dalam pose yang indah menurutnya. Bukan pose cengiran yang ia lihat seperti biasanya, tetapi pose Naruto tersenyum lembut dengan wajah merona yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja ketika dia menyukaiku dia tak akan menunjukkan wajah seperti ini padaku, tetapi bila dia menyukai orang lain, tentu dia akan melakukan. Ini memuakkan~" Sasuke pun menurunkan Naruto dari gendongannya dan melepaskan Genjutsu yang ia gunakan pada Naruto.

"Kai!" Naruto pun bangun setelah terkena Genjutsu dari Sasuke. Begitu Naruto melihat Sumaru terbaring dihadapannya, Naruto pun segera menerjang tubuh itu untuk memeluknya dengan erat.

"Sumaruuu! Apa kau masih hidup? Ne, Sumo, apa kau mendengarku? Ini aku, Kinpatsumu, ttebayo~" Pecah sudah tangis Naruto yang bersuara untuk menyuruh Sumaru bangun. Ia tidak begitu suka menangis, ia dulu lebih banyak memberi tatapan kebencian, tapi kali ini, air mata lah yang keluar.

"Aku mohon—bangun—Sasukeeee...apa yang kau lakukan padanya?" Sadar atau tidak sadar, Naruto melayangkan tatapan kebencian pada Sasuke dengan air mata mengalir di pipinya. Melihat tatapan itu, Sasuke tersenyum senang, ia melihat tatapan itu dari sosok Naruto.

"Aku senang sekali melihatnya, Dobe. Tragedi yang sebenarnya, aku mulai sekarang" Sasuke memainkan jarinya layaknya sedang mengendalikan sebuah boneka. Tubuh Sumaru bangun dengan sendirinya, matanya terbuka, namun diam saja tak memberikan reaksi apapun. Sudah terlihat jelas bahwa Sumaru masih tak memiliki kesadaran. Sasuke pun melemparkan kunai dan kunai itu ditangkap oleh Sumaru dengan sendirinya.

"Tusuk dirimu sendiri tepat di bagian jantung" Perintah Sasuke mutlak dengan Sharingan menyala. Mendengar itu Naruto sangat tidak menyukai ini, ia melotot kearah Sasuke dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Terkutuk kau, Sasuke. Aku tak tau apa salahku padamu hingga melakukan ini semua!"

"Baiklah~" Jawab Sumaru lemah masih tidak sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Sumaru, tidakkkkk—" Naruto berlari ke arah Sumaru untuk mencegah Sumaru melakukan itu, tubuhnya bergerak secara otomatis, tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena Juugo dengan gesit menarik rantai gemerincing borgolnya hingga aksinya itu terhenti.

Jleb...

"Tidaaaakkkkk..."

Mengalir...

"Sumaruuuu...Aaaaa..."

Darah itu mengalir deras dari pakaian Sumaru dan darah juga keluar dari mulut Sumaru. Tubuh Naruto menegang melihat pemandangan itu, seluruh tubuhnya pun bergetar, aliran air matanya yang deras tak bisa menggambarkan betapa sakitnya hati miliknya.

"Ti hiks, tidak mungkin, hiks..."

"Sebagai hadiahnya aku kembalikan kasadarannya selama sekarat. Kai!" Sasuke pun melepaskan Genjutsunya pada Sumaru, matanya yang tadi Sayu kini menyala kembali pertanda bahwa kesadaran sudah tertanam di tubuh itu.

"Uhuk..." Sumaru terbatuk darah dan menahan sakit karena luka di jantungnya. Sumaru melihat pemandangan sekitar dan melihat Naruto menatapnya horror dengan borgol membelenggunya.

"Kinpatsu—" Juugo pun melepaskan Naruto dan membiarkan Naruto menghampiri Sumaru yang terbaring. Sumaru memandang sebentar pada Juugo lalu Sasuke.

"Sumaru, tidak, jangan tinggalkan aku! Sasuke, aku mohon selamatkan Sumaru. Kau boleh menyiksaku sesukamu!" Naruto kini benar-benar menangis sesenggukan pertanda keputus-asaan membelai jiwanya saat ini.

"Kinpatsu—aku bermimpi indah tadi bersamamu."

"Hiks...kau menyebalkan, jangan tinggalkan aku, ttebayo! Kita akan menikah bulan depan! Kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Gomenasai, Naruto—se-sepertinya pemuda berambut hitam itu Sasuke? Aku mengenalinya dari sorot ma-matanya—Kau benar, dia memiliki sorot kesepian, seperti a-ku—"

"Aku mohon jangan bicara banyak, Sumo. Aku akan menolongmu! NINJA MEDIS! AKU MOHON! NINJA MEDIS, SIAPA SAJA, TOLONG SUMARU!" Naruto mulai berteriak dengan nada putus asa, sementara Sasuke dengan anehnya melangkah mendekat kearah Naruto dan Sumaru tanpa mengatakan apa-apa"

Cuih...

Sumaru meludahkan darahnya pada wajah Sasuke membuat Sasuke marah dan mengepalkan tangannya. Namun karena melihatnya sekarat, ia diam saja melihat tragedi ini.

"Kau Sa—suke, ya-? Begitu takutnya kau padaku? Aku sudah menang karena bisa merebut Na-naruto darimu~"

"Sudah sekarat masih belagu" Sasuke sedikit jengkel dengan kata-kata rendahan dari Sumaru.

"Kita ini sama—uhuk-, aku tau kapan menang dan ka-kalah, kekeke..."

"Naruto—" Sumaru memanggil Naruto lagi, Naruto menggenggam tangan Sumaru dengan erat.

"Aku disini, hiks..."

"Borgol berkarat itu mem-belenggumu, air ma-mata ini mengalir, tapi—aku yakin ka-kau akan baik-baik saja" Sumaru berkata secara terbata sambil membelai wajah Naruto yang basah dan terasa panas.

"Aku ingin mati bersamamu, hiks..."

"Teruslah hidup, Na-naruto, dan—selamatkan dia, uhuk...Sayonara, watashi no Kinpatsu. Zutto, Ashiteru—" Dan mata itu pun menutup untuk selamanya. Seakan langit bisa membaca tragedi ini, langit berubah menjadi merah, bulan muncul secara total dengan warna merah darah dengan titik tomoe sharingan di bulan itu.

"TIDAAAKKKKKK..."

Menjerit...

Jeritan itu ditemani dengan awan-awan malam yang begitu kelabu menutupi bulan. Kesedihan itu tergambar jelas di Bumi ini, begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang berdiri dengan senyum bangga. Naruto memeluk erat Sumaru dan memberikan sentuhan terakhir untuk bibirnya.

"Bahkan memori sentuhanmu padaku di tubuh ini masih terasa dengan jelas oleh kulit-kulitku" Kemudian Naruto berdiri menghadap Sasuke dengan tubuh sedikit oleng, namun ia bisa menyeimbangkannya. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Sasuke yang ditatap seperti itu merasa terhina, ia menarik rantai borgol yang membelenggu leher dan tangan Naruto mendekat kearahnya, membuat Naruto sedikit kesulitan bernafas.

"Kau tau arti rasa sakit sesungguhnya sekarang, Dobe. Ini yang Konoha lakukan pada klan Uchiha dan diriku. Aku yakin kau ingin membunuhku juga" Naruto menggerakkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk menarik kerah baju Sasuke, wajah mereka hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja.

"Kau terlalu angkuh untuk menyebut ini rasa sakit sesungguhnya, Sasuke. Perlu kau ketahui, klan Uchiha benar-benar terkutuk. Madara telah membunuh orang tuaku dan menghancurkan Desa dengan Kyuubi! Hingga aku kesepian dan dibenci—"

"..." Sasuke hanya terdiam. Ia tak mengetahui jika Hokage keempat adalah orang tua Naruto.

"Saat mengetahui itu, seharusnya aku membunuhmu dan merebut matamu demi dendam. Aku bisa menjadi Shinobi hebat karena aku klan Uzumaki yang bertenaga besar yang bisa mengendalikan Sharingan dengan staminaku."

"Tapi aku tidak memiliki dendam sepertimu. Aku tetap tak menyerah untuk menyelamatkanmu, meski kenyataan bahwa klan Uchiha adalah permulaan penderitaanku—"

"..."

"Dan sekarang kau membuatku semakin menderita dengan alasan dendam? AKU YANG LEBIH PANTAS BERKATA BEGITU, SASUKEEE!" Naruto berteriak marah dengan nada terluka dari suaranya. Juugo hanya diam dan menatap saja, ia tak mau mencampuri urusan mereka. Baginya, ia hanya perlu melindungi Sasuke dan tak banya bicara.

"Tapi aku tidak akan memiliki dendam sepertimu atau aura membunuh lainnya. Tetapi aku, Uzumaki Naruto bersumpah, akan membuatmu bertekuk lutut, membuat Uchiha Klan yang terkutuk menundukkan kepalanya untukku! Camkan itu!"

"..."

"Kenapa kau diam?!"

"..."

"Bicaralah, Uchiha Sasuke akh—" Tiba-tiba Naruto kesakitan sekilas dan seketika itu juga tubuhnya jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke. Naruto tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja di hadapannya.

"Juugo, kemarilah"

"Ha'i~" Juugo pun mendekat pada mereka berdua dan memeriksa suhu tubuh Naruto.

"Ini gawat, ada dua chakra tidak beraturan dan juga, darah keluar dari kakinya—"

"Tidak mungkin, itu berati dia—"

"Naruto keguguran~" Sasuke bingung dengan idealismenya dan perbuatannya pada Naruto, juga tentang masa lalu mereka berdua, tetapi ia dengan rasa yang asing merasa kesal dan menyesal, mengepalkan tangannya melihat darah mengalir dari kaki itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR, onegaishimasu!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2 : Kill one to save many

**Title :**

**.**

**Desperate Love : Infinite Tsukiyomi**

**.**

**Disclaimer :**

**.**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**Rate :**

**.**

**T**

**.**

**Genre :**

**.**

**Romance, Hurt / Comfort**

**.**

**Pair :**

**.**

**Sasuke X Fem!Naru / Sumaru X Fem!Naru**

**.**

**Warning :**

**.**

**OOC, Typos, Female Naruto, No Yaoi, Etc.**

**.**

**Don't like? Don't read**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Sekarang kemarilah dan serang aku. Tusuk tubuhku dengan kebencianmu"**

**Kalau sudah begini, siapakah yang harus Naruto selamatkan dan siapa yang harus Naruto bunuh? Manusia selama ini tak sadar, bahwa sosok pahlawan itu tak pernah ada, mereka hanya dituntut memilih mana yang harus diselamatkan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apa yang terjadi di dunia ini pasti ada yang memiliki akhir yang mengejutkan, karena itulah yang namanya dunia. Apakah kau pikir sesuatu yang baik terjadi jika orang mau melakukan apapun untuk orang yang dikasihinya? Justru karena itulah dunia memiliki tragedi tanpa akhir. Orang saling membunuh dan merampas demi orang yang dikasihinya, orang melupakan nilai kasih demi orang yang dikasihinya, orang berperang demi Negara yang dikasihinya. Lalu, apakah kau setuju sosok pahlawan keadilan yang menganggap kedudukan semua orang sama rata dengan begitu manusia tidak dibeda-bedakan? Tidak juga, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang seimbang, kau menganggap semua orang sama, tapi akhirnya kau dituntut menyelamatkan semua demi beberapa atau menyelamatkan beberapa demi semua.

.

.

.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan, mengerjapkannya beberapa kali. Seakan terlalu lelah, ia sampai tidak terpikir untuk mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya. Ia pun mencoba untuk bangun

"Naruto, kau harus istirahat yang cukup"

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya mencari sosok itu, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Ibunya yang telah lama meninggal. Wanita itu memeluknya dengan erat, seakan meluapkan segala kasih sayangnya pada dirinya.

"Anak Tou-san ini bandel sekali"

Ternyata muncul lagi sosok yang satunya, pria berambut kuning yang mengenakan jubbah Yondaime miliknya. Naruto tak dapat bereaksi apa-apa kecuali memeluk mereka berdua dengan erat. Dia terlalu tergang dengan suasana nyaman ini hingga tak dapat menggunakan pita suaranya. Apa dia menerima ini atau kah dia takut untuk mengucapkan sebuah kata?

"Kalian siapa?"

Itulah sebuah kata yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Tak perduli siapa sosok yang diahadapannya, tak memperdulikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, pikirannya mendominasi perasaannya, ia masih bisa sadar mengenai kenyataan bahwa orang tuanya telah meninggal. Dan seketika yang ada di hadapannya sirnah tak berbekas. Ekspresi Naruto menjadi horror seketika karena melihat apa yang baru saja dilihatnya. Ia baru sadar bahwa yang tadi hanyalah sebuah genjutsu saja, dan terlebih lagi, ia tidak sadar untuk mengingat yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya.

"Su—maru—"

Akhirnya Naruto ingat dengan sendirinya putaran film mengerikan itu, dimana semua orang jatuh dalam ilusi, dan dimana calon suaminya terbunuh di depan matanya sendiri. Matanya menangkap sosok sebenarnya di dalam ruangan itu, ya, ruangan ini adalah mansion milik Uchiha, bukan apartemennya.

"Untung tidak kubuat genjutsunya bekerja selamanya"

Naruto memberikan tatapan tajam kepada sang pemilik suara

"Kau—"

"Anggap saja genjutsu tadi sebagai ganti karena membuatmu keguguran"

_Crack_

Layaknya suara benda yang patah, itu pertanda bahwa hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Terbayang di kepala Naruto menimang bayi mereka dan tersinari oleh cahaya matahari yang indah, memegang erat tangan besar milik Sumaru. Tapi semua itu sudah sirnah, sirnah karena gelombang dendam milik Sasuke terhadap dunia, merenggut nyawa teman, bayi, dan kekasihnya.

_Tring_

Ada sebuah kunai yang jatuh mengenai borgolnya, itu adalah suara dari sebuah kunai yang diberikan pada Naruto.

_Tes_

_Tes_

_Tes_

Air mata Naruto mulai keluar karena ia telah kehilangan semuanya. Kini ia benar-benar merasa sendirian, harapan masa depannya telah terbunuh, buah hatinya telah mati!

"Ambil kunai itu dan ikut aku"

Walau menangis dalam diam, Naruto tetap mengambil kunai itu dan mengikuti punggung Sasuke. Tak ada yang bisa menebak rencana Sasuke dan diamnya Naruto ini karena situasi ini seperti diatur oleh puisi dan tak menggunakan akal sehat manusia. Seharusnya Sasuke bisa berbuat hal lebih buruk, atau seharusnya malah Naruto menyerang Sasuke secara membabi buta karena tau ia telah membunuh calon suaminya dan juga anaknya.

Derap langkah mereka pun sampai di halaman rumah Uchiha dan ketika mereka memasuki Desa, mental Naruto lebih tersiksa lagi. Di keramaian itu….keramaian? ya, keramaian. Siapa bilang Infinite Tsukiyomi yang dilakukan Sasuke ini menyembunyikan keberadaan korban-korbannya? Lebih mengerikan lagi karena Sasuke membuat mereka beraktivitas seperti biasa. Apakah yang kau lihat Naruto? Yang dilihat oleh gadis berambut blonde itu adalah keramaian para Ninja yang beraktifitas seperti biasa. Keramaian seperti apa? Bukanlah komunikasi, melainkan pemandangannya saat ini adalah keramaian dari beberapa manusia yang hanya bergerak dan tersenyum. Pernahkah kalian melihat pertunjukan boneka? Kalau kalian pernah melihatnya, seperti itulah keadaan para manusia sekarang. Ulah Sasuke seperti membangun kota hantu, banyak kerumunan namun tak ada kesadaran, banyak orang namun tak ada suara, banyak senyuman namun tak ada kebahagiaan, banyak manusia namun tak ada kemanusiaan, tak ada ada yang normal disini. Ia serasa ingin menghilang dan tak ingin hidup di tempat ini.

"Teme! Kau yang membuat semua kekonyolan ini?"

Kilatan matanya begitu marah mengetahui semuanya ini adalah perbuatan sahabat yang berarti baginya.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, Dobe? Kau baru tau kan perasaanku sekarang? Dengan kemarahanmu itu, dendammu akan sempurna. Ayo, dendamlah padaku, aku akan dengan senang hati menerima kebencianmu"

Naruto hanya bias menggertakkan giginya mengenai ulah sahabatnya itu. Kemarahan memang menguasainya saat ini. Tidak, jika ia tidak bias mengontrol dirinya, ia sudah pasti akan mencoba membunuh Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Aku beri kau kesempatan untuk melukaiku"

Sasuke pun berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto lalu memegang tangannya itu untuk melepaskan borgol miliknya. Sasuke benar-benar serius kali ini untuk menumbuhkan kebencian dalam diri Naruto. Bagimanapun, ia Shinobi yang hidup dalam kebencian, dendam begitu lekat di hatinya, namun karena kekonyolan sahabatnya ini, ia tak dapat membendung diri untung menghancurkan moral dari dalam diri Naruto. Cinta keluarga atau pun romantisme telah mati terkubur kebencian yang dimilikinya ini. Hatinya seperti tak terselamatkan lagi.

"Sekarang kemarilah dan serang aku. Tusuk tubuhku dengan kebencianmu"

Ucap Sasuke dengan seringai kepuasan dalam dirinya yang dihiasi oleh aura kejahatan. Naruto hanya diam, namun ternyata ia mengangkat kunai miliknya, yang membuat lebih kaget adalah, ia menghunuskannya kearah Sasuke, bersiap untuk menusukkan benda tajam itu pada Sasuke. Mengetahui itu, senyum kepuasan dan jahat milik Sasuke semakin melebar, seakan gembira karena ia telah sukses menunjukkan kebencian yang ia rasakan selama ini. Tindakan Naruto yang berusaha memuskan kebencian dalam dirinya itu cukup membuat Sasuke muak. Mau bagaimana pun ia tetap bersikeras untuk membuatnya menghilangkan kebencian. Karena itu saat ini, di tempat ini, ia telah berhasil menunjukkan kebencian yang sesungguhnya pada Naruto. Sahabatnya itu begitu menilai tinggi sebuah ikatan sehingga dirinya begitu mudah untuk ceria dan melupakan segala kepahitan yang ia terima setelah apa yang orang-orang Desa lakukan pada dirinya itu. Ia telah mengamati Naruto sejak dulu, ia tahu benar bagaimana Naruto membenci orang-orang Desa, tapi kemudian dengan mudah Naruto menghilangkan kebenciannya dan bahagia berteman dengan ninja-ninja rendahan di Desa ini.

"Hyaaaaaaaa…."

Naruto berteriak sembari menghunuskan kunai dan berlari mendekat kearah Sasuke untuk menusuknya. Sasuke seakan tak ada persiapan atau rasa takut diam saja ketika Naruto terang-terangan menghampirinya dan hendak menusuknya dengan sebilah kunai.

_Jleb_

Terdengar suara tusukan setelah Naruto memutuskan untuk menhunuskan kunainya kearah Sasuke.

.

.

.

Oh, tapi sayangnya yang saat ini benar-benar terkejut adalah Sasuke. Ada apa gerangan? Ekspresi kesenangannya yang tadi tiba-tiba berganti menjadi keterkejutan. Tak disangka dengan alur yang direncanakan Sasuke telah berbelok dengan suksesnya.

"Naruto….kenapa….lagi-lagi?"

Ekspresi Sasuke begitu marah seketika, sama seperti amarah yang berkecamuk di dirinya ketika beradu kekuatan dengan Naruto dulu.

"Heh….hehehe…."

Memaksakan untuk berbicara, kenyataannya saat inilah Naruto yang terluka dan mengeluarkan darah dari tubuhnya.

"Aku ninja yang tak merubah kata-kataku karena kata-kataku benar-benar menggambarkan perasaanku, teme."

"Jangan bercanda, Dobe. Kau begitu gila"

"Ironis sekali, Teme. Pikiranku berkata aku ingin membunuhmu dengan senang hati, tapi perasaanku berkata lain. Pada akhirnya—uhuk. Aku tidak bias membunuhmu"

"Lalu kenapa kau membunuh dirimu sendiri, bodoh?"

Air mata milik Naruto mengalir semakin deras, diiringi dengan darah yang keluar dari mulutnya

"Biarkan aku mati, Teme. Hiks, aku tak bias hidup tanpa Sumaru dan anakku—"

"Kau—"

"Itu sakit sekali Teme—, aku tak ingin hidup bersama ilusimu, biarkan aku mati"

Sasuke selama ini berfikir bahwa sahabatnya itu bodoh, namun tak sebodoh ini. Dia sampai tidak mengerti kenapa kebencian tidak mengendalikan diri Naruto, ada apa sebenarnya dengan diri Naruto? Mengapa begitu besar ia perduli pada Sasuke?

"Sumaru—anakku—, tunggulah aku—" Jawab Naruto dengan lemah, bersiap untuk menghilang dari dunia ini dengan senyum kecilnya.

.

.

.

Lalu kemudian ada sinar hijau yang mengelilingi luka Naruto. Dengan hebatnya luka itu sembuh seketika, setidaknya tidak mengancam nyawanya lagi. Naruko benar-benar terkejut saat ini. Tidak, seharusnya tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mengobatinya selain Jugo, namun tekhnik ini adalah tekhnik ninja Konoha.

"A-apa, kenapa kau lakukan ini, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ya, yang saat ini mengobatinya adalah Tsunade. Seorang Hokage Konoha yang telah ia anggap sebagai Neneknya sendiri. Namun oh namun, kesadaran Tsunade masih tidak ada, ia seperti hanya dikontrol untuk hanya menyembuhkan luka Naruto saja.

"Baa-chan. Naru merindukanmu—" Naruto meraih pipi Tsunade dengan tangannya, mengeluarkan air mata untuk kerinduannya. Bagaimana dengan nasib teman-temannya yang lain?

"Kau bodoh, Naruto. Kalau aku ingin membunuhmu, sudah aku lakukan seperti nyawa kekasihmu. Yang paling aku inginkan adalah menjukkan bahwa kebencianku itu benar, manusia hidup dalam kebencian, dan ikatan hanyalah ilusi"

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku, Teme" Balas Naruto secara singkat. Apa yang direspon oleh Sasuke sendiri? Sasuke tak merespon.

"Aku hanya ingin menenggelamkanmu dalam kebencian"

Hanya itu respon lirih Sasuke setelah ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah 2 hari sejak kejadian kemarin, Naruto sangat susah sekali untuk makan. Sampai saat ini, Naruto sendiri pun belum pernah mau makan. Bahkan yang lebih parahnya lagi, Naruto selalu saja terus-terusan mencoba untuk membunuh dirinya sendiri meski ia dikurung sendirian tanpa benda-benda berbahaya dan tempat yang menetralkan chakra. Tentu tahu Naruto bukan? Kalau ia tidak berhasil, ia tidak akan menyerah. Gagal membunuh dirinya dengan kunai, ia mencoba mencekik lehernya sendiri, tapi untung saja dicegah oleh Juugo yang saat itu langsung menghentikan perbuatan nekad Naruto itu. Tak cukup sekali dengan mencekik lehernya sendiri, Naruto mencoba menyakiti dirinya lagi dengan membenturkan kepalanya berkali-kali ke dinding yang lagi-lagi dihentikan oleh Juugo. Juugo lelah menghentikan aksi bunuh dirinya berkali-kali, ia pun meminta izin Sasuke untuk mengikatnya dan diperbolehkan. Oh, jika sudah seperti itu, orang biasa akan berhenti berusaha untuk bunuh diri, namun tidak dengan Naruto, apa yang dilakukannya lagi? Tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa bergerak karena terikat di tempat tidur kan? Yah, tak bisa bergerak, ia pun berteriak terus-terusan meminta dirinya untuk dibunuh. Juugo yang berjaga sangat terganggu dengan berisiknya Naruto, dan kali ini, di ruang Hokage, Juugo menghampiri Sasuke. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membicarakan soal Naruto lagi.

"Ada apal lagi, Juugo?"

Juugo pun berhenti di depan meja milik Sasuke.

"Sasuke, impianmu untuk mengendalikan semua orang dalam kebahagiaan sudah tercapai. Kenapa kau masih membuatnya sadar?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke bertanya balik dengan santainya

"Jika kau memang tak menginginkannya, kau bisa membunuhnya, Sasuke. Kenapa kau tetap ingin menahannya seperti ini?"

"Aku ingin membuat dia terjerumus ke dalam kebencian yang sama denganku. Dia adalah sahabat terdekatku, Juugo."

"Itu percuma saja, Sasuke. Dia tetap tidak mau membunuhmu, dia lebih memilih membunuh dirinya sendiri, Sasuke." Omongan Juugo memang ada benarnya. Kenyataan bahwa Naruto tidak mau membunuh dirinya dan bersikeras membunuh dirinya sendiri sangat memojokkannya,

"Lebih baik taruh dia dalam genjutsu juga, Sasuke"

"Kau tak mengetahui nilai suatu ikatan Juugo. Jika aku tak punya tujuan itu, aku sudah menaruh dia dalam genjutsu supaya tidak berisik"

"Kau sepertinya tak mau menaruh dia dalam genjutsu seperti yang lain, Sasuke"

Juugo pun mengambil pendapat aneh dari pikirannya sendiri, mengetahui bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang Shinobi yang kejam dan dingin.

"….."

Sasuke tak menjawab Juugo dan hanya memutar bola matanya. Ia sepertinya enggan dengan topic yang dibicarakan Juugo ini.

'Baa-chan, Naru merindukanmu….'

Seolah tiba-tiba mendapatkan ide, Sasuke membentuk seringai liciknya. Apa lagi kali ini yang direncanakan Sasuke? Apa ia akan membuat Naruto tersiksa mental lagi? Bukankah itu hanya akan membuat Naruto semakin ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa ada balasan kata lagi untuk Juugo, Sasuke langsung saja bangkit dari kursi pemimpinnya yang sebenarnya diduduki oleh seorang Hokage.

"Mau apa lagi kau, Sasuke?" Juugo kembali bertanya pada Sasuke, namun Sasuke malah tidak merespon dirinya dan tetap melajukan punggungnya menjauhi Juugo dan pertanyaannya. Melihat dari sudut pandang Sasuke, kita tahu bahwa Sasuke bukanlah orang yang mempunyai niat baik. Akan ada saja perlakuan keterlaluan dari Sasuke untuk Naruto.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

Terdengar bunyi langkah kaki Sasuke menuju ke ruangan Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkah kakinya dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Kriet

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan sosok Raven yang masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Saat pertama kali Sasuke masuk ke dalam ruangan milik Naruto, ia disambut dengan pemandangan tempat tidur yang sangat acak-acakan. Melihat itu, Sasuke pun tahu bahwa itu pasti ulah Naruto. Walau tubuhnya terikat di tempat tidur, Naruto pasti akan berusaha memberontak di tempat tidurnya, ia sangat mengetahui itu.

"Kau tetap saja Dobe."

"Berisik. Biarkan aku mati"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi Sasuke mendekat dan memegang pipinya dengan satu tangan kanannya

"Apa lagi maumu Sasuke? Apa pun perkataanmu aku hanya ingin mati sekarang"

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu seputus-asa ini, Dobe."

"Siapa yang membuatku begini huh? Aku—aku hanya ingin bersama Sumaru dan anakku!"

Sasuke pun menyunggingkan senyum iblisnya.

"Dobe….."

"…"

"Pilih membunuhku atau akan kubunuh seluruh orang di dunia ini"

Oh, Sasuke, seperti yang kita tahu, ia sangat ingin sekali membuat Naruto jatuh dalam kebencian. Seperti yang kita tahun, kita tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang. Kalau sudah begini, siapakah yang harus Naruto selamatkan dan siapa yang harus Naruto bunuh? Manusia selama ini tak sadar, bahwa sosok pahlawan itu tak pernah ada, mereka hanya dituntut memilih mana yang harus diselamatkan. Bagaimana kalau musuh yang dilawan para pahlawan sebenarnya adalah orang yang dikasihi sang pahlawan itu? Bila sudah seperti ini, Sasuke benar-benar serius untuk menjerumuskan Naruto dalam kebencian. Pilihan yang ia berikan untuk Naruto kali ini bukanlah main-main. Jadi Naruto, apa yang akan kau pilih?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hola hola hola, Nari-chan akhirnya kembali mengupdate fanfic Desperate Love : Infinite Tsukiyomi. Nari-chan lagi demen banget ini sama Fate series macam Fate/Zero, Fate/Stay Night, dll. Jadi di chapter ini Nari-chan pake konsep idealisme di Fate series, 'kill one to save many', jadi tunggu aja chapter berikutnya, ehehehehe.

Gomen udah gak update lama hiks, Nari-chan ngestuck di fandom Fate terus sih. Ini juga ada nih fanfic yang mau Nari-chan buat, pair SasuFemNaru lagi, terinspirasi dari Fate series juga. Nari-chan bocorin judulnya, _**'Valkyrie And The Ring of Nibelung'**_, gara-gara Nari-chan ngefans Fate/Prototype Fragments of Blue and Silver dan potek baca kisah Brynhild di Volsunga Saga. Jadi, mohon beri review di fic berikutnya hehehehe. See you next time~

**.**

**.**

**.**


End file.
